


Thrawn votes for Jo Jorgensen

by draculard



Series: Thrawn Voted! [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Election Day, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto
Series: Thrawn Voted! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000032
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	Thrawn votes for Jo Jorgensen

"Damn, sir," said Eli, looking over Thrawn's shoulder at his ballot. "You really _don't_ understand politics."


End file.
